pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Rt/E Shackles Runner
Mooo. Dunno why none else seem to contribute this, since it's getting pretty much meta flagger. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 11:02, 4 January 2008 (EST) :Doesn't it need some water? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:03, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::Pour it out a glass then! =D ~~ [[User:Napalm Flame|'Napalm Flame']] >=] (talk)· 11:17, 4 January 2008 (EST) :::Not sure how much to pour? 9 L? Or do you go by american measure? [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *''sandbox'') 11:22, 4 January 2008 (EST) ::::Y it didn't showed up, mistyped it lol. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 12:32, 4 January 2008 (EST) I like, random commas. 84.9.10.165 23:52, 4 January 2008 (EST) Solid runner. [[User:Beast194|'''Beast]][[User_talk:Beast194|194']](talk) 01:32, 6 January 2008 (EST) :No WoR means cripshot > you--Goldenstar 01:41, 6 January 2008 (EST) Two speed debuffs (66%) and a self speed buff (33%) > 50% speed debuff. [[User:Swiftslash|'Swiftslash \\']] ( *[[User:Swiftslash/sandbox|''sandbox]]) 05:43, 6 January 2008 (EST) Also, cripshot > every runner. Cripshot's 1 recharge makes every condition removal go QQ, only chance you'll have is mending touch + straving, which is like usully impossible. If you get cripshot that ganks you(happens alot) your team falls back on him so he has to pull back. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:27, 6 January 2008 (EST) :One Version of meta currenltly 5-5-5 everyone. Then izzy wont tounch it.edit *steps aside from cripshot casts icy and leaves* Cripshot is no prob. Chris 21:58, 7 January 2008 (EST) ::Most flagsnare situations he's coming straigth out of the way you're supposed to go, so he still gets his cripshot though then. What you say is usually not a viable option. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:42, 9 January 2008 (EST) This is actually a very commonly run runner. Very effective if used correctly and you don't get owned by a Cripshot or Magebane. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 23:08, 7 January 2008 (EST) :Also, this should probably have Armor of Mist instead of Storm Djinn's Haste. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 21:16, 8 January 2008 (EST) ::Actually, no. You have too less water magic for armor of mists to be become effective. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 10:39, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::Use an enchanting staff. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 18:07, 9 January 2008 (EST) ::::Yeah. 19 second duration(16 seconds(10 water if you drop the air)+20% from enchanting) is plenty. — [[User:Edru viransu|'Edru']]/[[User talk:Edru viransu|'QQ']] 18:10, 9 January 2008 (EST) :::::K done. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 06:03, 15 January 2008 (EST) Hidden Caltrops nerf brings this back. FrostytheAdmin 16:40, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :Yup, most run Rt/E or Rt/P now ;o FrostytheAdmin 22:56, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::I've seen some run Trident instead of Shackles. Variant, mebbe? 23:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::You're missing Water Trident and Glyph of Swiftness tbh. 23:00, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::Also, out of curiosity, why the hell is this not E primary? 23:01, 6 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Because 14 resto > 14water and energy storage. FrostytheAdmin 23:02, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::WoS for NPC's? — LukeJohnson 23:04, 6 March 2009 (UTC) :::::if you mean weapon of shadow then i would vote yes for that as well. sure its a 20 second recharge but its also 9 seconds prage begone Funkopotomis 23:39, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::ironically, I'm pretty sure PRage-be-gone hit the market about a week ago, when it got nerf-batted. 20:48, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Counter? This build counter itself if considering this goes meta you will not move lol :) --Aartist21 20:41, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :wut -- Star of Exile talk 20:55, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :was that english? 21:08, 24 March 2009 ::did you not read his username? it was misspelt for something else. Think me. — LukeJohnson 21:09, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::was that english? 21:09, 24 March 2009 ::::it was luke english. so, no -- Star of Exile talk 21:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::star who the fuck are you? and aartist ~ Autist? no? ok — LukeJohnson 21:15, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::Tai dum nob -- Star of Exile talk 21:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::get a better name — LukeJohnson 21:21, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::::::::... look at yours -- Star of Exile talk 21:24, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::usertalks are good. 21:25, 24 March 2009 :::::::::::actually, i was looking at luke's talk today, and it's pretty much all flames or people telling him to remove/change votes, kinda funny -- Star of Exile talk 21:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) btw, when I first saw the title of this build, I thought it was going to use and was like wtf? 21:12, 24 March 2009 :binding chains is almost as leet as iron mist. althought it is very very annoying when trying to vanquish the jade sea as a ranger. -- Star of Exile talk 21:13, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Needs more great votes, this completely counters MB splits (because you will always get the 90% snare). --Frosty Mc Admin 14:52, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :i love your vote balance --'-Chaos-' 11:26, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Wait, why replace Recup? Did the nerf actually hurt it that much? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:08, 29 January 2010 :Tbh yes, because your team should be above 75% health most of the time if your monks are doing their job properly [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Logic! 17:18, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Tbh no, because recup works best on people under 75%, and kaolai works best for people over 75%. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 17:23, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::^ the point of recup is to alleviate pressure when you're TAKING heavy prewssure. Reverting b/c tyrael knows jack shit about gvg.--TahiriVeila 17:58, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :::ye plus recup lasts the 40s ur getting the flag, life only lasts 20, and you can just come in and 2x kaolai if eveyrone is at 75%. guess its flagger preference —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 18:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didnt touch the fucking bar so stop blaming me [[User:Tyraelxy|'Tyrael']] Logic! 12:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Why am i the only person to use a spear and water off hand when casting armor of mist / icy shackles? If you use 10% recharge on spear and 20% on off hand, plus the 20% ench mod on spear, this allows for the same ench time as staff while being 10% more likely to HRT, maybe cause its 40% HCT with staff, so less likely to be rupted? Steamy:> 15:36, March 29, 2010 (UTC) :Most people don't suck at weapon swaps and just bring a 40/40 set for shackles and a 40/20/20 set for armor of mist. Apparently you suck at weapon swaps--TahiriVeila 00:36, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Your missing my point, when casting mist with a 40/20/20 your not getting any higher enchantment time that what i stated, HOWEVER YOU ONLY HAVE 20% CHANCE FOR HRT. With a spear and off hand, you have 30%. Okay, i admit that shackles blah blah blah yes yes yes its better to use a 40/40 sorry that i wasnt thinking straight but please dont be aggressive before actually reading what i said. Its not particularly complicated. If you use a 40/20/20 set, you have 20% chance to HRT and +20% enchantment time. If you use a 20/20 focus and spear with 20% ench and 10% HRT you have a 30% HRT and the same ench duration as a 40/20/20 set, my question was if the purpose of using a 40/20/20 staff was to avoid interupts. Read. Steamy:> 15:57, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :::HCT is > hrt Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Thanks, you actually understood what i was asking.. --Steamy..x 18:57, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Not meta Is this still meta? I dont see it on obs anymore, and my guild definitely doesn't run it... its still good, but i suggest removing the meta tag. 22:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC)